Avanzare! Vongola Settimo
by dodon
Summary: Fabio is just your regular nerd until he tutors a troubled classmate who turns out to be the a professional hitman, now the tables are turned and he is now being tutored to become the 7th boss of Vongola...OCs UPDATED CHAP 6
1. Session 1

**disclaimer:** i do not own KHR or even vongola's past. if amano released any info about vongola settimo, that is canon.

**a/n:** yeah there a major edit. according to wikipedia...vongola settimo's name is fabio. i also combined the first 2 chapters. enjoy!

--

**Session 1**

"Good job Fabio. You got another 100." The class awed, some sneered, as the tall lanky lad approached the professor's desk. He had a short messy hair and his eyes were covered with a thick pair of glasses. The lad muttered his thanks as he quickly took his paper and returned to his seat.

The professor returned to the test papers to call out the next student. His smile was immediately turned into a frown. "Mr. Angelo Sicario." He bleakly said.

The entire class turned their attention on the last row. Specifically, at the boy sleeping on his desk. He was nudged by his classmate who was seated beside him. He jumped up. "Yes sir?" It was an automatic reaction. His amber eyes focused at the stern expression of the professor who was waving his paper in the air. Getting the message, he headed towards the teacher. "This could not be good." He muttered while running his hand through his jet black hair.

The older man handed the paper. "A failed mark again, Mr. Sicario." He gave the boy a disappointing look. "You better start thinking on catching up or you'll fail this course." He whispered in a low tone but enough for the boy to hear.

Angelo grinned and nodded as he took his paper without even looking at it. On his trip back to his seat, he took notice of the perfect score written on Fabio's paper then slumped to his seat. He stuffed his paper in his bag and returned to sleep.

When the bell rang, another classmate nudged Angelo again. As he woke up, he immediately went straight to Fabio. "Hey what's up?" He greeted. He was still rubbing his eyes.

"What do you want?" The other replied as he continued packing his books.

Angelo ignored the cold demeanor of the classmate. "Actually I'm here to ask a favor."

"I assume you needed a tutor."

"Haha! You got that correct."

Fabio went silent, still deciding on what to say next. Angelo gave the most pitiful expression he could muster. "Okay, fine. Just don't look at me that way."

Angelo returned to his usual grin. "Thanks a lot. So I'll be seeing you after class."

"Yes, yes. Excuse me but I still have another class to attend." The nerd replied while the other agreed. Both went out of the room and gone separate ways.

Later that day, Fabio was walking away from the gates of the university. He intended to reach home as soon as possible. "Hey Fabio!!" His shoulders tensed as he immediately recognized the voice. He cursed under his breath for being caught. He slowly turned around to acknowledge the two large boys approaching him. "Why are you such in a hurry?" One of them said.

Fabio nervously rubbed the back of his head as he could feel the cold sweat building. "S-sorry guys, b-b-but I really have to go." He began mentally praying that the boys could spare him even for a day. But he realized that his chances were slim since he was able to avoid them a few days ago. He thought about running but it will only end up far more worse so he dropped the idea.

They ignored his last statement. One of them slung his arm around the nerd's neck. "Come on Fabio. It's been a while since we last saw each other. Why don't we have a celebration today."

Fabio shivered. He could hear the cracking noises created by the boys' knuckles as they were preparing for their so called 'feast'. "Nah. I think I'll pass." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Come on!" He was pulled closed. "This guy hasn't got practice at all." He heard the boy said. He could feel the fist pressed against his cheek. He shut his eyes. He prepared himself for the coming blow but felt nothing. "What the..." He heard. He could only assume that they were caught off guard. His bully's hold loosened so he took a chance to escape.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The bully was pissed off at the intruder who still held his fist firmly.

Fabio fixed his glasses then took a glance at the person who saved him from the beating. "Angelo??"

Angelo, on the otherhand, gave a light chuckle at his classmate's recognition. "Thank goodness I found you. I can't seem to find the answer in our assignment today. So I really need your help."

Fabio's jaw dropped.

"Hey. You better close that." Angelo pointed at the nerd's mouth. "You don't want to catch a fly in there."

Fabio's eye twitched. He was refraining himself to knock some sense the other guy.

"Hey. Let go." The bully threatened. The grip on his fist was tight that he couldn't pull away.

Angelo grinned. "Sure, but I want to make sure first that you won't inflict any injuries on my tutor."

"Why you..." The bully, who was pissed at the last remark, threw a punch towards intruder.

Angelo, sensing the attack, crushed the other's fist. It halted the punch as the bully cried in pain. The other boy reacted and was about to attack when an elbow was connected to the bridge of his nose.

Fabio was shocked at the scene. Hell, he didn't even expected the fight to be that fast. But what suprised him the most is that his classmate's innocent expression was still plastered on his face.

The two boys retreated. "We'll get you for this bastard!"

Angelo ginned back and waved at them. "Sure. Goodbye! See you guys tommorrow!"

Fabio glared at the other. "What the heck are you saying?"

"Well I'm bidding them farewell. What else?" Angelo replied.

"The hell! You're just insulting them more. Now they'll come back for sure!"

"Why don't you want them to return? Aren't you guys friends?" Angelo asked.

"Can't you see that they almost beat me up? Friends? Are you stupid??"

Angelo narrowly looked at the the other. "Are you ungrateful?"

Fabio suddenly went silent. He forgot that the guy just saved his life. He immediately looked away as he muttered his thanks.

"You're welcome." The other replied. "So about the tutoring."

"Ah, sure." Fabio mentally slapped himself for forgetting. "Why don't we go to your house then."

Angelo shook his head. "That won't do. Let's go to you place instead." He walked ahead.

"Hey don't decide things for yourself!" Fabio exclaimed but was ignored again. He let out a defeated sigh. "You're going the wrong way!" He head towards the opposite direction. he could hear the other laughing at himself and catching up.

Angelo was the first to speak up. "At last, I was able to talk to you." Fabio raised an eyebrow at the other's statement. "Yup. You're easily dragged around by people. Either that or always on the run from your 'friends'. It seems that every living specie is chasing you down except for the ladies." He fiercely glared at the other, hopefully burning a hole on other's skull. "And you usually hang out at the police station. Is that you're hideout?"

"No." He bitterly replied. "I don't hide in the police station. I'm not scared at those guys." The other looked at him with disbelief. It irriteted him. He was telling the truth. His best friend is a police officer. It was just natural for him to visit for a few minutes. "What's wrong with HANGING OUT in the poilce station?"

Angelo scratched the back of his head. "I almost forgot to tell you." He grinned as he said. "I'm a hitman."

"Eh?"


	2. Session 2

**disclaimer:** i do not own KHR or even vongola's past. if amano released any info about vongola settimo, that is canon.

--

**Session 2**

"Eh?" Fabio stared blankly at the other. "Could you repeat that?"

"I'm a hitman."

Fabio started laughing. He laughed so hard that he was already clutching his stomach with one hand while the other was wiping the tears forming in his eyes. "That has got to be the funniest thing you have ever said."

"No. I'm serious"

"Yeah right, and I'm the Queen of England. What is that, some sort of dream of yours?" The nerd continued on.

Angelo's eyebrow furrowed. He turned and walked at another direction. "Oh well, I guess I have to do a proper demonstration to make you believe. Maybe I should take on those guys earlier. They probably haven't went that far."

Fabio suddenly froze. He clearly recalled how the other boy single-handledly beat his bullies earlier with ease. He wasn't sure if his classmate's claim was true. But he knew there was still a lingering possibility he would really kill those guys. "W-wait! You don't really have to demonstrate at all. Geez, I'm just joking." Of course that was a lie. He wasn't joking at all. But as much as he hated his tormentors, he hated having unnecessary deaths more, especially if it was related to him.

Angelo halted. He looked at the other with the same innocent expression he wore when he was fighting. "Are you sure? You don't look very convince."

The nerd was pissed but kept his friendly facade. He inwardly debated himself if the other could see right through him or just looking for some sorry excuse to kill someone. "N-n-n-no! Really you don't have to kill anyone. That's silly. Right, Mr. Hitman?"

"Kill?? No, no. Boss strictly ordered me not to do that in my current mission. And to carry it as peaceful as possible." The hitman cheerfully replied.

"You call that peaceful??"

"Well, no one died right? I guess it was peaceful enough."

"What kind of twisted logic do you have?" The hitman only laugh at his remark. But still he sighed in relief. Wait. He realized he had just saved his bullies only to find out that was unnecessary at all. He should have let the hitman perform his demonstration instead.

"Though I wasn't restricted on placing anyone in a coma or paralyzing their body for the rest on their lives. So there are still a lot of options for me to choose from."

That was even worse! He was now relieved. Though saving an enemy really doesn't make his day. He then remembered something that the hitman mentioned earlier. "Hey, you mentioned something about a mission, right?"

"Yup." Angelo grinned. "I'm going to train you to become the next boss of Vongola."

Fabio's jaw dropped. Vongola. He knew the name. There wasn't a day that the name doesn't show up in the headlines. The hitman couldn't be serious. "You can't be serious right?" He gave out a nervous chuckle. "V-Vongola...isn't that--"

Angelo nodded. "It is the most powerful Mafia Family in the country. No, it is the strongest in the entire world."

"You've got to be kidding me!! How can you speak about mafia? And of all, it has to be the Vongola family. You know how the police gets easily agitated about mafia." The nerd scanned the entire area for any bystanders. Fortunately, there was no one there. "You'll be in trouble, in deep trouble."

The hitman patted the other's back. "You don't really have to worry."

He gave the other boy a confusing look.

"Right now. You're standing beside the world's greatest hitman." Angelo grinned at him and gave a thumbs up.

"EEEH!!" He knew he was in trouble. He began his mental prayer. Hoping that it was some sick joke or that the guy he was currently with was dillusional.

"You don't have to worry. I just got the title two years ago. So I'm not that famous. I'll probably won't get that much attacks from rival families. But if anything happens, you don't have anything to be afraid of. You're in safe hands."

The last remark made Fabio more nervous. Shouldn't it be the other was around? More guys would probably attack the hitman to take the title from him. The thought made him shudder but he immediately shook it away. He knew the odds were astronomical. He decided to play along. "If that's the case, then there's nothing to worry about. But there's something bothering me..." He paused for a moment to check if he got the other's attention. "I was wondering why would the prestegous Vongola choose me as the next boss. I don't think I am qualified to become a boss of a mafia."

Angelo nodded. "Yes, It is true. Other than being incredibly smart, you've got nothing at all." He smirked as he could see the other glaring at him. "You are a weak. You suck at any sport, even in running. You don't hava any charisma at all. No courage at all, so you're easily intimidated. You even fail in looks, no wonder girls don't like you. In short, you're a pathetic loser."

"Hey, you're going a bit too far." He muttered.

"But even a loser like you is still needed by the family." Angelo continued. "That's why I'm here. I'll train you to become the rightful heir to Vongola. I'll transform you from a loser to a ruthless leader."

"Would you just cut that out!"

"Besides the Sixth chose you himself."

"Sixth?" He gave the hitman a confused look.

"He is the sixth generation boss. So that makes you the seventh."

"Stop assuming things! What if I refused?"

Angelo smiled at him but it was sinister one. "Then I have to convince you using the Vongola way."

He took a big gulp out of his nervousness. He could feel the dark energy radiating out of the hitman. It was full of killing intent. "A-ah, l-l-look! We're already here." He chuckled nervously again. He was now wondering if getting beaten up was a far wiser choice. "But it's already dark. Why don't we just call it a day and have it tomorrow instead."

"Thank you for your concern, Fabio. But..." The hitman returned to his cheerful expression. "It is also a Vongola tradition that the tutor should also live with his student to closely monitor his student's progess."

"Wait. Isn't our situation the other way around? I'm you tutor."

"Perhaps you are my school tutor. But I am your mafia tutor. And besides, I don't have a permanent home."

Out of nowhere, A steam car that passed them by. It had 2 passengers in it. One of them tossed a luggage bag which was directed towards Fabio. He didn't have time to move away, so he tried catching it. But it was flying too fast that it hit him instead. He fell on his back on the concrete with the luggage on top of him. He tried pushing it away but it was too heavy and it was crushing him.

"My, my. We have to start with improving your strength first." He heard the hitman said.

He could feel the weight lifted from him. He slowly got up and dusted himself. He then saw the other effortlessly carrying the luggage with only one arm. "What the hell is in that luggage??" He was beginning to think that the other was really a hitman. The strongest to be in fact. He had a odd feeling that God was slowly abandoning him.

"Oh, just a few necessities." He wanted to ask but decided that remaining silent was the better course of action. He didn't want to know what evil was loaded in the luggage. The hitman broke the silence. "So, aren't we going inside?"

Fabio's eye twitched. The hitman was acting as if he owns his house. "S-sure..." It was his only reply. He didn't want to face the wrath of the other. He was too young be paralized or sent in a coma. As he reached the door, he fumbled over his keys. When they finally entered the house. He directed the hitman towards the couch. "You want something to drink?" He offered as he went towards the kitchen.

"Ah, water should be fine." The hitman scanned the room. Everything was in order and spotless. He noticed a bookshelf filled with several thick books mostly centered in Physics and Chemistry. There wasn't much in that area. It was conviniently spacious. "You've got a nice place."

"Thanks." Fabio returned with a cold glass of water and juice.

"You don't really do much other than studying and cleaning." Angelo gave a light chuckle while the other glared at him. "So, you live alone?"

"Pretty much. My mom visits here occasionally." Fabio took a sip from his juice. "Anyway, why don't we start with the assignment you mentioned earlier."

"Nope. Too bad, You already said to call it a day. Tutoring will start tomorrow."

Now the other was just pushing him around, just because he's working for a very powerful organization and that he's the strongest hitman. "I don't get it at all. Why am I chosen as the next heir? How do you guys even choose who will lead you?"

"First of all, it was the Sixth who decided that you will be the next boss. Actually, it was his boomerang."

"Boomerang??"

"Yup. What he actually did is he scattered all the pictures of all possible candidates. He then threw his boomerang, it hit yours. So he sent me to train you."

"That's the worst desision he'd ever made. He chose the the next boss though target practice."

"Actually, he always use his boomerang at almost anything."

"What?" He almost break his glass when he slammed it at the table. "You're boss is messed-up. Who in the world would even make him the boss?"

"That would be the Fifth."

"I guess I should have expected that." He muttered.

"You may not think highly of the current boss. But I'll tell you this." He was surprised at the sudden seriousness of the hitman. "He never made once a single error in his decision with his boomerang. I don't see him making a mistake here also."

"But you don't understand. Mafia is still mafia. I don't want to be associated with it."

"Then that means you don't understand the purpose of Vongola yet."

"What? They have?" The nerd grinned. "Then enlighten me." He challenged the other.

Angelo leaned against the couch with his arms crossed. "It's not something I can dictate to you. You should be able find the answer since you're the smart one."

"Fine." He couldn't stop glaring at the other. "But why didn't the Sixth chose you instead? You look like you're more suitable than I am."

"That because I don't have the blood of Vongola." He stared blankly at the hitman as he continued. "You're a direct decendant of the Second boss who was a distant cousin of the First."

"Woah! Hold on there. That is obviously a lie. I never recalled any in my family that had any connections with the mafia."

"Of course that would be expected. The Second's time was one of the most difficult periods in Vongola history. He'd gone through a lot of stress for the family to survive. After he passed the leadership to the third, he wished that none of his descendants to get involve with Vongola. He was quite frustrated with the family." Angelo grinned. "But that's also to be expected to the Second, since he quite an angry person."

"If that's the case, shouldn't you just respect your former boss' wishes?"

"Usually that's the case. But I wouldn't refuse the the current boss' orders also."

"If the boss has to be in the Vongola bloodline, then why didn't the Sixth chose his children instead?"

"Because he doesn't have a child. He's not even married yet." The hitman replied.

Fabio raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, that's because everytime he has to come to a decision with regards to his marital issues. His boomerang always miss." The hitman gave a light-hearted laugh.

"Doesn't he have any confidence with his own decision?"

"He actually decided twice without his boomerang. We lost 57 men and had about five million lira (1) worth of casualties combined. And besides, it's trusting a boomerang also a decision you have to make."

"But doesn't he have any other close relatives?"

"Of course he does. But have you forgotten. The boomerang hit your picture. I don't think that you'll ever change his mind when he reaches to a decision." The hitman then glanced at his pocket watch. "I think we should prepare dinner. Let's just lay the stories to rest for today. And we'll start the lessons tomorrow." He stood up snd stretched his limbs.

Fabio let out a defeated sigh. Tomorrow will be a very long day.

--

(1) Lira - it was Italy's currency before it became Euro

quite a long one. since it's full of dialogue. the time setting in this fic would be much more of a challenge looks like i'll be visiting wikipedia several times for this fic. ahahaha!


	3. Session 3

**disclaimer:** i do not own KHR or even vongola's past. if amano released any info about vongola settimo, that is canon.

**a/n:** i forgot to mention that in this story reborn hasn't exsisted yet, that's why the greatest hitman was different. don't kill me because of that. in fact reborn is one of my favorite characters. anyway, bear with me for the lack of decription. hopefully you understood a single thing i've been written here. enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Session 3**

To Fabio, nothing could be better than a good night's sleep. It was his the only thing that relieves him from the daily stress. Stress that he was getting through the expectetion of school, the constant bullying and now a certain mafia family has been a new addition to his headaches. That is why he loved sleeping since the only thing it demands from him was to wake up.

Unfortunate for him, he was a light sleeper. He was already disturbed at the sound of his doorknob being turned. He buried his head deeper in his pillow hoping to filter out the footsteps approaching his bedside and the soft voice calling him to get up. He could also feel the light nudge on his shoulder but he stubbornly remained 'asleep' hoping that whoever was waking him up would get his message and leave.

He heard a sigh from the other person in his room then everything vanished. It was silent and felt no presence in the room. Satisfied, he decided to return to...

"WAKE UP FABIO!!!"

In a flash, he felt something hit hit lowerback, throwing him off his bed. He curled into sa ball, cringing from the battery his body just recieved. Fortunately, it was far from the ususal beating he recieved so he was able to recover quickly. He sat up on the floor only to see the hitman standing on top of his bed and was making stretches at his right foot. He knew the other was doing it on purpose. "What was that for???" He annoyingly asked.

"To wake you up." Angelo answered.

He hissed. "Couldn't you have done it in a normal way?"

"I already tried but it didn't work on you."

He grunted in reply. He glanced at the window and noticed that it was still dark outside. He crawled towards his drawer. His back was still sore. The kick was stronger than what he thought. He then took his pocketwatch and glanced at the time. "Hey, it's just 4 in the morning." It was too early for him. He usually get off bed two hours later.

"Yup. We will start the lesson today." The hitman was making a few head stretches.

Fabio slowly got up and approached the bed. "It's too early. Our class start at noon. We'll start later. I'm going back to bed."

"Oh, no you don't." Angelo suddenly stomped his foot on the bed. It broke the oak furniture into two and bore a hole on his soft mattress.

"MY BED!!!" He cried out. "You don't have to---" His voice died down as he could literally see the dark aura emanating out of the other boy.

The hitman smiled at the other. "We'll have a morning jog everyday to condition your body. We have a very long way to make you strong."

"B-but how about my bed?"

"Well, you just have to buy a new one." The hitman cheerfully replied.

"What? Why should I replace it? You're the one who destroyed it!" The other just whistled some made-up tune, completely ignoring him. "Hey! That bed is expensive. You have to replace it with the exact thing."

The other grinned. "Well if became the next boss of Vongola you won't have any trouble in replacing that."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm never going to associate with mafia!!!"

Angelo turned and headed towards the door. "Now that it's settled, get dressed and we'll begin your training in 15 minutes."

He was ignored again. He sighed. Usually mornings are the best time of the day, since he always wakes up relaxed and refreshed. Today, he realized he woke up and encountered a nightmare.

A few minutes later, he got into his white long-sleeve shirt, black trousers and boots. He went outside to find the hitman was already there, waiting for him. He wondered, since they were jogging in his neighborhood, the other was not familiar at the routes of the area. Maybe the other would let him lead. He could use the opportunity and take the shortest route. "So, shall we start? How many times to I have to pass by my house?"

"As many as you want until you're done." He raised his eyebrow. He wondered what the other has installed for him. "And beside, you'll jog on your own." The hitman added before he whistled as if calling someone. "I hope you made your stretches."

"What? Wait!" He heard some noises from behind. He turned around to see what it was. There were three huge, ferosious and hungry dobermans heading straight at him. He screamed out of terror as he ran away. He turned to check on the other.

The hitman stood on his ground while the dogs just passed by.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THEY NOT BITING ANGELO TO DEATH???" He cried as he made a sharp turn at the small alley then made several turns to cut loose from the canines but failed. They were able to track him down therefore he continued his run. The distance he had from the start was decresing. If he couldn't find the way to break free from the animals chasing after him then he would most likely end up as dogfood for the day.

He felt like something was pulling his shirt down from behind. At first he feared that he was already caught but realized that it was too light compared to the dog's pulling strength. He looked behind and notice that the dogs were still a couple of feet behind him. He looked at his back. "WHY DO I HAVE MEAT ON MY BACK???" He exclaimed as he noticed five slabs of meat pinned on his shirt. No wonder he the only one being chased and easily tracked down. The dogs might even smell him from a mile away. The meat was still very fresh that the blood was staining his shirt. He just bought the shirt a week ago.

He noticed that someone has caught up with him and was running at the same speed he was in. He turned to see the hitman with his stipid grin. The other was on a high-wheel bicycle. That was cheating.

"So how are you doing?"

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE JOGGING TO YOU!!!" He exclaimed. Clearly he was loosing his sanity from this guy.

"Well you current speed is that of a normal jogging speed." The hitman reason. "This kind of exercise would not only inprove your leg power. It will also boosts your cardio system thus improving your stamina."

"ARE YOU INSANE??? THIS IS NOT EXERCISE!! I'M LITERALLY RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!!!" He was starting to have a hard time catching his breath.

"That's better. Becaue of that you'll have more adrenalin and it will help you break your limits."

He had it. He was close to losing his breath and he had no intention on wasting it on the other. Instead, he tries to bump the other, hoping the othe to lose his balance and crash somewhere. Unfortunately the other immediately paddled faster and left him still running. "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!" He cried out but the other was already gone.

He shuddered suddenly when he heard the barks louder than before. He saw that the dogs were dangerously close. He runned faster than he he ever had been in his life and made another sharp turn to make some distance. He began to think of way to escape. He couldn't run out of it and could be tracked down with scent alone. He can't run back home because he too far away. He can just jump at the river since dogs can swim and he can't. He then realized, dogs can't climb. He knew there was a park nearby. He turned right at the corner.

As he reached the park, he immediately climbed at the nearest tree he deemed tall. He climed as high as he can just to make sure that he wouldn't be reached. He sat on a branch to catch his breath. He was somewhat relieved that the canines weren't able to reach him and was just barking at him. He now tried to get off the slabs of meat and make it a distraction for the dogs. He didn't want to be seen by people right now. He had to get home before the sun even rises. He tried pulling the pieces of meat but it won't budge.

Out of nowhere, something flew towards him. He barely avoided the yellow object and almost lost his balance. He searched where it came from. He found the hitman not so far away. He was standing beside the bicycle and was lightly tossing a tennis ball on his hand. "YOU BASTARD!!! YOU REALLY WANT TO KILL ME!!!"

"Not really. It's just that you're not jogging."

"YOU'RE INSANE!!! WHAT IF I DIE?"

Angelo shrugged his shoulders. "Then it can't be helped. I'm a hitman."

He suddenly turned pale. The other didn't really cared at all and threw the ball towards him again. He was able to dodge it but lost his balance. He turned over but was able to avoid the fall by clinging at the branch he was sitting with one hand. He mentally slapped himself for climbing too high for his own good. "Angelo! I really need you help right now! You're not seriously going to let me die here, right?" He was desperate at the moment. He tried pulling himself up but he lost all strength he had left. He doesn't know how long he could hold on.

"If you can't survive here, then there's no point for you to become the boss of Vongola."

He could tell that his arm was going numb. "PLEASE!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!!!" He cried his heart out. He had never been this scared and he hated it.

"Very well said." Angelo pulled a gun hidden under his shirt.

"Eh?"

"Die."

The bullet hit his forehead. He list his grip and was falling, very slowly. Then everything went black. All of his senses shut down. He knew one thing for sure. He was dying. The fact that he will die in probably the most humiliating way. He thought he still has a lot of things to do. He was a boy that hold a lot of promise, or that was what his professors told him. He didn't want to end it here.

But if he had one thing he'd regret the most, ot would be that he hadn't used his father's slingshot. It was something that that was handed down to him by his father before he passed away. He always listened to his mother telling him how his dad would save the day using that slingshot. He always carry it with him along with the marbles that his dad used. He wanted to use it to protect himself just like how his father protect others with it. Yet he lacks courage. He feared that he will miss, that he will face defeat in the end and even lose his father's gift in the process. He was ashamed that he even lied to his mother that he used the it already against bad guys.

He only wished, for once, he could use ut just before he dies. Even once.

Angelo grinned as he saw a flame appeared on the nerd's forehead.

"REBORN!!!" The clothes were all ripped into shreds. An angry and determined Fabio emerged stripped of all clothing except for his boxers. "AARGH!! I'LL FIGHT USING MY SLINGSHOT AS IF I WERE TO DIE!!!" He grabbed the slingshot and the bag of marbles that were hiddedn in his trousers. He then kicked the pieces of meat towards the hungry canines.

While the dogs scramble for their meal. He jumped at one of the branches and landed at a distance. He took three marbles. He placed one on the pouch and fired. It hit one of the dogs at the leg. the impact was strong that the marble shattered into pieces. He placed another one and hit the leg of the second dog. He also did the same to the third one. All three canines ran away limping.

The flame on his forehead finally died. He was dumb-found. "What happened?" He touched his forehead recalling that there was a flame that appeared earlier.

"I shot you with a dying will bullet." The hitman approached the nerd while pulling out a red bullet that had a picture of a flame engraved on it.

"Dying what?" He got more confused.

"This is the dying will bullet and the flame on your head is the dying will flame. Anyone shot with this bullet that has a regret will be reborn. For five minutes that person's strength and instincts will increase at the extreme level. Usually anyone shot with this will only be focused on fulfilling it's regret."

"What if I have no regrets?"

"Than you'll die." The hitman answered without any second thoughts.

His jaws dropped. "You fiend!"

"Like I told you before, I'm a hitman." Angelo then tossed a coat and a pair of trousers. "Wear that. You don't want to be seen like that right?"

Fabio was all flustered at embarassment when he realized that he wore his boxers. He hurriedly wore the garments. "Don't tell me this always happens when hit by the dying will bullet."

The hitman scratched the back of his head. "That is one of the side effects of the bullet."

"Don't tell me you're going to that on me again."

"If the situation permits me, then I'll use it. Besides, this bullet seems very interesting. I wanted to test this out more often since the it's the first time Sixth gave me permission to use this." The hitman gave a very sinister chuckle.

He gulped nervously. The other turned sadistic again. He could only guess that his hell was just the beginning. "Anyway, we should head home and start with your tutoring." He decided to get back on the other by giving him very difficult exercises and by not helping with the other's homework.

"Nah. I've already finished my homework. You don't have to teach me also. I'll pass the next quiz."

His eye twitch. The hitman was totally doing it on purpose. He knew one thing for sure. The lessons that the other was referring to was the mafia lessons and has nothing to do with school at all.

----------------------------------------------------------

i got a little dramatic early on the slingshot, ahahaha! i just have to explain why fabio regrets over a something as simple as a slingshot

another long one...hopefully i can update this often. i'm still on the debate on the series of events. thanks for reading anyway (hopefully for a review)


	4. Session 4

**disclaimer:** i do not own KHR or even vongola's past. if amano released any info about vongola settimo, that is canon.

**a/n:** this one took me a while...i've got here a character we all know too well mentioned in this chap and i wanted it to make him as IC as possible. enjoy

* * *

**Session 4**

Fabio sighed again as he kept writing down some of his professors lectures. He couldn't even count how many sighs he had for the past hour. For the first time in his life, he was not looking forward to coming home. Usually, he enjoyed the end of the day where he can relax and peacefully read a book at the comfort of his own room. But now he wished that the classes would last longer. He seemed that school was the safest place he could be at the moment.

A week had already passed living with the so-called hitman from Vongola. It has also been a week since he last met his bullies. But ever since that day he had been exhausted. The hitman's training had been pushing him too much. And most of the methods used were abusing his fear response. Just having the thought of it sent chills down his spine. He was more terrified than he was ever before. He even recalled replacing his glasses twice since they broke during the training sessions from hell. The gods were probably entertained by tormenting him.

The other reasoned that such training was required to push his limitations. He believed the other intends to slowly kill him. As much as he wanted to report this to the authority, he felt that the hitman keeping a close eye on him. He also recalled that the other mentioning the mafia's over-flowing hate towards treason. It seemed to him that traitors receive the most cruel and inhuman punishments in the underground society.

He was starting to chew on his lower lip. He kept for some clue or hint that would enlighten him. He wondered what he had done to get mixed-up with the mafia. He wasn't buying the whole "heir to the Vongola" story but he couldn't think of anything that he did to aggravate someone. He sighed. He figured he'll just have to outsmart the hitman to get information.

"Are you okay?"

He was immediately snapped out of his thoughts as he turned towards the red-haired classmate who sat beside him. His hazel colored eyes were filled with concern and curiosity. "You look tired." The classmate added.

Fabio grinned in return. "I'm fine. I am just thinking." He then glanced back at the professor. "By the way, Corrado. What is Prof. Nezio have in him hand?"

The classmate raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you listening? Nezio will be returning the test today. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. There's just a lot in my mind lately."

Corrado. shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. But if you need any help, just feel free to ask."

"Sure." Fabio smiled at the other boy's remark. He was at least relived that he has good friends, though there barely worth counting. But he prefer having a few good friends rather than a lot of no-so-close ties. He could still consider Corrado as a friend, though they barely hang out like the usual buddies. They help each other out. Now that he thought about it, it more like one-sided. He was usually the one who helped the other. Come to think of it, the other even pestered him with questions regarding the lectures. The guy just owes him a lot. He sighed again.

He watched as the professor was calling out names and handed papers to the class. When the professor was through he realized that he and Angelo's names were skipped. He also noticed that the hitman wasn't present in class.

He hasn't seen him this morning. He was only left a note ordering him to jog around the neighborhood which he complied. He was supposedly celebrating right now at the hitman's disappearance and the light training. But as he kept pondering on it he could feel that there was something diabolical behind the other's actions. He never felt more uneasy than this.

The professor decided to dismiss the class and informed Fabio to stay behind.

The nerd approached the professor with slight anxiety. He knew he haven't done anything wrong. He then remembered that it was not only his paper being hold but also Angelo's. Could it be that the university administration knew they both of them were affiliated with the mafia? He didn't want to be expelled.

"Mr. Fabio Orazio." The professor took a long pause while looking at a piece of paper. "I know I might be exaggerating here but I have my reasons." He handed the paper to his best student.

As he looked at his paper, his eyebrows automatically furrowed. The professor was truly exaggerating. He just got a lower mark that his usual grade, which was a hundred. He got a 95, so what's the big deal? He decided that remaining silent was the wiser choice. The man said he has his reason.

"I heard from Mr. Sicario..." He shuddered immediately at the first words of the professor. He began a mental prayer, hoping that the worst will not come. "...that you are currently tutoring him."

He felt that he was able to breathe again. He was able relax his shoulders a bit. "Yes sir."

The professor was now holding another piece of paper. "I must say Mr. Orazio, you definitely made a great job." The nerd received the hitman's paper that had a score of 82. He just nodded at the older man. He then realized that he hadn't taught Angelo a single thing. The professor continued. "He also told me that he apartment was burned down last week and that you also offered him a place to stay." He watched the man pull a handkerchief and wipe something in his eye. "Anyway, I don't want to take more of your time. I would like to inform you that I'll be giving you extra credit for helping out Mr. Sicario. But I hope this will not affect your performance in class."

"Thank you sir."

-----

The day was almost over and still there were no signs of the hitman. He felt never felt better. He enjoyed his walk home while humming some tune he heard from a group of street performers. As he reached his house, he immediately scanned the area for any traces of the hitman but still there were none. He leaped with joy and made inaudible celebration before he decided to enter his home.

He turned on the lights and placed his bag and keys at the nearby desk. He headed towards the the kitchen to grab something to eat for his small celebration. But he halted when a chill was sent down to his spine. He could feel that he was being watched. He couldn't tell where was the source of the eerie feeling. "Who's there?" He demanded. He wondered if a thief broke into his house and was armed. Where was the hitman when he needed him the most. "I-I know you're in here s-s-so you should...you should c-come out." He weakly demanded. He was too nervous.

He then heard a sound of clapping. It came from the living room. He slowly approached the area with carefully planted steps. He took a deep breath before he turned the lights. When the room was brighten up, he saw someone sitting on the couch with his feet resting on the coffee table.

The man ceased from clapping and turned towards Fabio. "Impressive." Angelo said with a grin plastered on his face. "After just a week of training, you can now sense others' presence without seeing them."

"YOU!!!" Fabio pointed at the other. "You scared me to death! I thought there was someone armed inside my house."

"Well, I'm currently armed. " The hitman replied bluntly.

He glared the the other for a moment before he spoke again. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" He asked. "And get your feet off the table!" He was really pissed at the moment.

"I live here, right?" The hitman innocently replied as he placed his feet on the ground.

"I thought you already left."

"I just left to pick up something I requested weeks before." Angelo placed a cylindrical metal container on top of the coffee table. "That's for you."

He suspiciously looked from the hitman to the container then back to the hitman. "What's that?"

The other didn't reply. He only gestured for him to take the container.

He hesitantly approached the table. He did not remove his gaze from the other. "It's not lethal, is it?" He stood beside the table but decided not to touch the metallic object.

"Of course not." Angelo immediately replied. "I requested that one specifically for your use. Besides, it will be very beneficial for you now that your moving to our next level of training."

"What? there's another level on training??? What I did was just basic exercises?"

The hitman shook his head. "No. That's not the basic training. It's not even considered as warm-up exercises." His jaw dropped. He had been running for his life for the past few days and the other considered it something easy.

Angelo shook his head again. Fabio was still staring at him with disbelief. He grabbed the container, expecting the other boy not to move for another minute. "Here." He lightly tossed the can towards the other.

Fabio snapped from his trance as he caught the container. It was lighter than it looked like. He continued to stare at the hitman as he uncapped the lid. He wanted to catch the other expression if there was any sigh of malice or mischief. But the other gave him nothing at all. His face remained blank. Not even a twitch in the eye. He then took a glance. "What is this???"

"I was told that those things are called contact lenses. They will replace your glasses."

"W-what? How is this thing going to replace my glasses?" He was holding out a piece of plastic and showing it to the other.

"That is the container of the of the contact lenses. I was told that you put them directly to your eyes and you'll have perfect vision even without wearing your glasses."

"You were told??? Seriously, do you think something like this exists?" He crossed his arms. "There are only theories about them but no one was able to make one yet. As far a I know, anything you put on your eye will blind you."

"Not if it's from the future." Angelo replied confidently. He stared at the other as if the hitman was growing another head. "We have access to the ten-year bazooka."

He raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is a ten-year bazooka?"

The hitman shrugged his shoulders. He knew there will be a lot of explaining to do. "Well it's a secret technology of one of our affiliated families, the Bovino family. It let's you switch places with the ten-year version of yourself for five minutes."

"So your telling me that in ten years time these 'contact lenses' will be developed."

"Probably. But these are very special lenses that were made more than a century later."

"W-what??? How it that even possible?" He retorted.

"The bazooka can be used successively within the five-minute period."

He thought for a second. If the the lenses were created more than a century later then that means that this Bovino family used the bazooka more than 10 times. They would've probably be in such a hurry. "Really, that's not physically possible. Five minutes is a very short time."

"No, not at all. All I did was pass a note to the 30 year later boss of Bovino since he died before reaching another 40 years. It seemed that my request was quite difficult that the 30 year later boss used the 10 year bazooka of his time on the upcomong Bovino boss who also did the same thing. But someone a century and a half later volunteered. I remembered he left a note in that container on how to use it."

He peeked inside the can. He saw a small plastic bottle and beside it is a folded piece of paper. He took the paper.

_To the Vongola Seventh Boss:_

_Along with this letter is are 5 pairs on contact lenses I made, a contact lenses container and a liquid solution for maintenance. You don't have to worry about the lenses. It automatically change its setting depending on the condition of your eyes. It will detect how near or far sighted you are. It will adjust the nano-lenses for you to have a perfect vision. So as long as you don't have any eye disease, it will function properly. I was also told that contact lenses did not exist in your time. It's easy to use. Just stick it to your eyes and it will do the rest for you. I also made sure that it will not irritate your eyes. It's made out of a special bio-material that is compatible to the cells of your eyes. You could wear it in long durations of time. You can still have it on while you're sleeping. Don't worry it won't break. Just remember that you have to at least clean it at least once a month. You need to soak the lenses in the solution I provided in the container within 24 hours and you can use them for another month. In terms of durability, a pair could last about 15 years, depending on your use. All 5 pairs are packed separately. Don't remove them from the package all at the same time. Once the seal is broken. The air will contaminate the preservative solution. But you don't have to worry that much. As long as you follow my instructions, you'll be perfectly fine. These were already tested by the Vongola Tenth._

_Spanner_

_P.S.: Japanese tea is excellent. You should try it._

Fabio read the note a few more times. There were still a few things he could not comprehend. "What the hell is nano-lenses?! Bio-material?! AND HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST STICK THESE TO MY EYES???" He protested.

"The instruction sounds pretty simple to me." Angelo replied.

"Easier said then done." He retorted. "Do you even understand how sensitive the eyes are?"

The hitman still looked indifferent. "Mr. Spanner stated in that letter that it would be compatible to your eyes. And besides, your successor had already tested it."

He had to admit. The other lad had point. "Wait a second. Since this man is from the future, he knew I'm going to be the next boss of Vongola?" He dreaded the thought but if it truly happened in the future, might as well get the details of it.

"No, not really." The hitman began to stare at the ceiling. "Maybe I should have sent your picture also to the future to get some information. Unfortunately, the Bovino would probably turn me down the next time I ask a favor." He heard the other thinking aloud. Suddenly the hitman returned his attention to him. "As far as I know, the Bovino heir of that time is very closely affiliated with Tenth boss, in fact, he is in the Tenth's inner circle. So any request from Bovino would most likely be accepted."

"This Spanner mentioned that a pair of lenses would last for about 15 years, right?" Angelo nodded. He picked up the small bottle from the canister. "How would this even last a year or two if mainenace is every month?"

"Well, there was a separate note included that has the ingredient and procedures on that solution. I already sent that one to the headquarters. The family's scientists are working on it."

The last remark made him more upset. He wanted to know what possible chemicals were present in that solution. Instead of protesting, he remained fixated at the small note, sinking the information in his brain. Silence envelop the room.

The hitman broke that silence. "Anyway, let's give it a rest." He stood from the couch and stretched his limb. "We'll test that tomorrow." He said as he passed by the nerd, patting his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Fabio was still studying the note. He was more interested at what equipment they used in printing the letter. It was far more neat and the text was as clear as daylight compared to what they have. He wondered how advance the printing press of that time would be. He also took note on trying this so-called Japanese tea in the near future, if he remained alive by then.

* * *

phew...the chapters are getting longer. i hope i got spanner. it was really tough. anyway, i hope you just enjoyed it.

review?


	5. Session 5

**a/n:** it's been a while since i've updated this story. it really got me into a lot of thinking since the story has to move on. hope you enjoy this chap

**disclaimer:** i do not own KHR or even vongola's past. if amano released any info about vongola settimo, that is canon.

* * *

**Session 5**

Fabio was sitting just outside of the university. He rested his back against the bench's rest with his head thrown back, his eyes closed and his palm on his forehead. He was not wearing his glasses today. He had to admit, the lenses are clear. Far more clearer than his glasses. The drawback was that that his eyes were still not used at his new found vision. It has just been an hour but he was tired as hell. It strained his eyes.

He didn't want to remove the contact lenses either. He already had too much trouble earlier since he had to figure out how to 'stick it to his eye' which resulted to poking his eye several time, almost losing the lenses when it fell on the ground and nearly blinding himself because the lenses had a few dirt sticking into it. The last one was the hitman's fault. The other forgot to mention to him that once it had a few particles attached to it, he should clean it or else his eyes would be hurting...a lot. He was pissed at the hitman's laughing expression when he said that it was written in the other note that was sent to the Vongola headquarters.

But with that aside, removing the lenses would prove to be far more troublesome. Taking them off would only mean that the hitman would force him to put it back on. He would rather endure it and deal with wearing it on the next month.

But what really made him uneasy were a couple of glances coming from the students entering the campus premises. He could also hear whispers and giggles from the said passers-by. He didn't have to glance at them to know that all were directed towards him. It was unnerving.

He really hated the hitman right now. It was because it was the hitman's idea in the first place to clean up his usual hairstyle. Maybe he looked ridiculous right now. He had enough creepy attention today. He stood up and entered the university grounds.

He made a brisk walk towards his class. The people were scaring the heck out of him. He tried thinking of possible reasons why this was occurring to him but panic immediately shut down his logical train of thought.

He took his seat and breathed slowly. He noticed someone approached him. He glanced and saw that it was Corrado. He was about to greet his classmate when was cut-off by the other. "Pardon me but you're on Fabio's seat. He will be upset if he sees you."

"Eh?" That got him confused. He open his mouth to retort but closed it again. Then it dawned to him when he looked towards the window. He saw a light reflection os someone different from him. Of course, he almost forgot about his 'make-over'. Great, living with the hitman also made him forgetful. Now, he had to figure out a way to excuse himself.

He gave a light chuckle. "Really?" Everyone now turned towards him. "I apologize. I didn't introduced myself. I'm..." He paused for a second. "...Flavio, yes, Flavio Orazio. I'm Fabio's cousin."

Corrado gave him a skeptical look.

"I came in today because Fabio will not be able to come to class today." He immediately saw the hitman entering the room. "Isn't that right Angelo?"

Everyone turned towards the other. Angelo was forced to speak. "Uh, well..." The hitman could see Fabio gesturing him to just agree. "Yeah. Fabio has to go visit his grandmother and he asked..." He looked towards the other who was inaudibly answering him. "Flavio here to check on the schoolwork."

"But knowing Mr. Orazio's performance, I don't think he needs that. I can say that he can catch to our lesson in no time." Everyone turned towards the new voice that entered in the conversation.

Angelo chuckled. "Professor Nezio. I didn't noticed you're here."

"Actually, I just arrived Mr. Sicario." The older man replied. "And I appreciate that you arrived on time today."

The hitman grinned back at the professor. "I'm surprised myself." The older man shot a glare towards him. He soon excused himself and headed to his seat.

Fabio approached the professor. "Professor, I apologize for barging in to your class without your consent. I only came here due to my cousin's request." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the older man. "At least could you accept Fabio's report? I was told that this is to be passed today."

Nezio took the piece of paper and studied the handwritten report. Indeed, it was the handwriting of his best student. "Mr. Orazio." He called the lad who was about to leave the room. "I appreciate your time for dropping this. And if it is Fabio's request, I would not mind if you sit in my class."

Fabio could not help but smile back at the older man. It seems that he really got the good side of his Nezio. "Thank you professor." He took his seat as the teacher started his lecture.

----

Later that day, he was all alone, walking by the field. He was relieved that he was able to attend to all his classes. All of his professors liked him, Fabio, so much that they would let his 'cousin' sit in class. He wasn't sure if he should be proud to be branded as teacher's pet. But at least the he could enjoy certain benefits along with that title.

But the entire day was troublesome. He wasn't able to focus on his studies. It was either Corrado's unending questions, half of them were not even related to the subject, or a few girls pestering him. Not that he hated the attention, but it pretty much disturbed him.

He had been receiving notes from his classmates, all those were the 'getting to know you' types. He didn't replied to a single note. Though it may look rude, he just wanted them to get the message and stop. But that doesn't mean that they gave up. Everytime he would walk to the next class, a girl or two...hell, there were probably even more that were either beside him or behind him. They usually asked how long would Fabio be gone or how long would he stay. He replied to them that he would only be in for a day. He would make sure that the hitman would let him wear his glasses tomorrow.

He wondered how come no one recognized him. At least, saw a resemblance. It was not that he changed his facial structure. He just removed his glasses and changed his hairstyle. But not even one could tell that he was Fabio's cousin. Many already told him that he didn't share the same DNA with his 'cousin'. Were they stupid? He's Fabio and no one could even see a trace of him. He decided to ask the hitman if he had done something he didn't know.

"Hey! You're Flavio right?" He stopped on his tracks. Great, he's getting used with his new name. He dropped the sarcatic thought and turned towards the person who called him. He immediately saw a hand already extended towards him. "I'm Alonzo Achille. I'm the star player of the track team."

"Nice to meet you." He tried to pull a forced smile to the athlete standing in front of him as he shook the other's hand. How could he not? The guy was actually a vain jerk. The only person he met who was totally obsessed with the limelight. Too obsessed that the only thing left to do was to make out with the light itself, if that was even physically possible.

"I heard about you. A lot from Clara." He restrained himself from giving out a disapproved reaction. He knew he was in trouble. The guy who stood in front of him was also a jealous bastard. Clara was the girl that the jerk had been courting ever since.

He remembered one time someone was stupid enough to make a move on her. He ended up being beaten the lights out by the track team. "I see. Well---"

"I challenge you to a duel!"

Fabio's eyebrows furrowed. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. I said I challenge you. We'll have a foot race. The winner will have Clara."

He shook his head. "I don't think this is wise." Of course it wasn't. He was at the disadvantage at the contest itself. And besides he had no interest in Clara. She was one of the contributors of his current headache.

"What? Don't tell me your scared just like your cousin, Fabio." He glared at the mocking lad. "That's right, your genius cousin is in fact a coward and a no-good loser. He suck-up to those professors since he got nothing."

He suddenly pointed a finger at the lad's face. "Don't you..." He paused to think. "...bad-mouth my cousin." He almost slipped that time.

The lad smirked as he crossed his arms. "Then why don't you make me."

He slowly put down his hand to his side. His fists were clenched and his entire body was shaking. He was furious. As much as he wanted to make the other take back his words. He already lost. He has no chance against this jock.

"It seems like Flavio accepted your challenge." Both boys look where the new speaker came from. Angelo was sitting comfortably on the bench near them. "But I better warn you Alonzo. That guy you're challenging is a triathlon champion. No one has ever defeated him in any races."

Fabio was about to retort to the hitman's remark when he noticed that the jock just gulped and started to move uneasily. A bluff. That's all what he has to do. He stood straight with a grin across his face. "Are you really sure about this duel? You might end up eating my dust."

"Y-y-yeah...a man n-never backs down f-f-from his challenge..." Alonzo's voice lost its confidence as he heard him failed at covering his stutter. "And besides, if I b-beat you...th-then that means I....I'm the champ, right?" He could also hear the deep breaths between the lad's words. It was clear that the other was nervous despite of the forced smile he was showing. "Well, better get prepared...it'll start in five minutes." The lad left to do some warm-up.

Fabio marched towards the hitman. "You intimidation tactic didn't work. He didn't back out."

The hitman looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Alonzo didn't back out. We'll still have the race!"

"Oh." The hitman nodded. "Don't get me wrong here, but I didn't have any intention to make Alonzo back out. I just want to scare him." He grinned at the annoyed Fabio. "And besides, this race would be a good way to test how much you improved from your week's training. If you didn't win then that means I probably have to add more dogs or better yet I should request something more interesting like a lion..."

"Nonononono...you will not bring something like that."

"Then you just have to win." The hitman simply replied.

"Hey! We're about to start!" Alonzo called.

Fabio continued to glare at the hitman.

"Good luck." Angelo said before his student left. He stood up and looked around if someone was watching him before he left the bench.

As Fabio arrived at the starting line. He realized that he was has more disadvantage than he thought he had already been. "Can you borrow me a proper attire at least." The jock was dressed in complete gear while he was not even dressed for running especially his shoes.

"You're a champ right? That means you can win under any circumstances."

"But that doesn't mean you can challenge someone in a unfair duel."

"You already have your edge, triathlon champ. I'll have mine." The jock slightly tugged the collar of his jacket. "So that means we're even.

He furiously removed his coat and tossed it aside. He also rolled up his sleeves as he listened to the other member of the track team who was explaining the rules of the match. It was simple. The first one who was able to complete the entire track and field oval and cross the finish line would be named winner.

"On your mark..."

The jock took the initial stance. Fabio copied the other. His knee touched the ground while the was bent and was supporting his weight. His fingers touched the starting line and his head faced the ground.

"Get set..."

The jock raised his hips and he followed. He took a deep breath and looked towards where he would be running to.

"GO!!!"

Both contestants kicked the ground and began running. The track team star was beginning to pull away from him. His shoes were already hurting his feet. He knew he had no match against the jock. He would definitely lose. Lose? He remembered what the hitman threatened him if he lost. He began having mental images a lion chasing after him. He began pushing harder. He didn't care if his feet bled rivers after the match. The hitman would definitely make him bleed more.

As he was able to close the gap between them, he did not noticed that the jock pulled a small metal ball out of his pocket and tossed it towards his foot. It hit his already injured foot that made him stumble towards the ground. He held his foot in pain as he watched the other reaching the half mark of the track.

The hitman sighed as he watched his student tripped. He sat on top of a tree while pulling his revolver from his coat. "He's really pathetic. He wouldn't win if he thinks too much." He attached a additional rectangular metal casing over his hand gun. It gave an extension to the barrel of his firearm. "Good thing I'll be able to test this silencer the Vongola lab just shipped to me a few days ago." He mumbled to himself.

Fabio suddenly felt something burning, penetrating through his forehead. Next thing he knew he was looking towards the sky with his back laying flatly on the ground. Was he shot again by the hitman? Did he upset him this time? He thought he'll be chased by lions if he lost. He didn't want to die, not just yet. He did not want defeat after being humiliated. He wished he could beat Alonzo in the game were his opponent was at his best.

A orange flame ignited at his forehead. "REBORN!!!" As he got up, he was stripped off his clothes until he only have boxers left. "AAAARRRGG!!! I'll defeat Alonzo with my dying will." He suddenly ran at incredible speed, catching up to the jock who reached the quarter towards the finish line.

Both of them were neck-and-neck a few feet from the finish line when the jock tried to kick the his foot. "I'll cross the finish line as if I were to die!!! AAAARRRGG!!!" He suddenly dived. His hand was the first to crossed the finish line. He was declared the victor. He laughed out loud as the the dying will flame slowly extinguish.

"WAIT!!! This guy cheated!" The jock protested.

"Cut it out Alonzo. Just accept your defeat."

The jock glared at the approaching student. "Mind you own business. You don't know a thing about track and field."

"I may not know much but I know one thing: the first to cross the finish line is the winner." The student replied as he placed both his hands in his pockets.

"But he dived for the finish line." The jock reasoned.

"It doesn't sound more illegal than tripping someone."

"And he took off his clothes!"

"You never even gave him a proper attire to begin with." The student answered calmly. The athlete was about to complain when he cut him off. "Listen, you should just admit your defeat. It was as clear as day." The jock was about to talk when he cut him off again. "IF you attempt something stupid today. I will make sure to inform your coach that you lost to some random guy by letting him close a 30 feet lead you already had."

Alonzo gritted his teeth. "You suck-up working student."

"I'd rather be a suck-up working student than being a foolish cheater who lost in a winning battle." He matched the glare the jock was giving him. "I don't want anymore trouble. Do I make myself clear?"

It took a few seconds before the Alonzo broke from the staring contest and walked away.

"Are you okay?" The student offered his hand towards the victor and helped him up. He notices something from the other who was brushing off the dirt from his body. "Fabio?"

Fabio immediately shot a look from the student. He was currently in a mental panic. Someone was able to recognize him.

An arm suddenly rested on his shoulders. He turned and saw that it was Corrando. "Come on. This is Flavio. He is Fabio's cousin."

The student nodded. "I see. They have a pretty strong resemblance." He grinned. "Anyway, I've got to get these books to the Political Sciences Institute." He picked up a few books lying on the grass. "Got to go." He jogged away.

Corrado then looked at his pocket watch. "Look at the time. I also got to go. Congratulations man. And say hi to Fabio for me." With that the he left.

Fabio felt a pat on his shoulder. "Who's that guy?" The hitman asked.

"Corrado???" He raised an eyebrow. "He's in our class."

"No. I mean the other guy."

"You mean Raul?" The hitman nodded. "He's a scholar in this university. Why do you ask?"

Angelo grinned. "He's pretty interesting. After I shot the dying will bullet, I saw him standing beside the tree I'm hiding in. And you know what he said?" He listened intently to the hitman. "'You better not shoot around here Mr. Hitman.' Interesting. He already knew yet he remained there as if he was already used to it. It was even the first time I used a silencer. These were just produced by our engineers a month ago."

He just looked at the other with disbelief. "No way! Raul isn't in anyway involved in your types. He's a good guy okay."

"Well, he's also sharp. He was the only one who recognized you. Maybe he should be a part of your family."

He glared at the hitman. "No! He shouldn't be involved with the likes of you. And besides, I'm not a part of the mafia!"

"Let's just drop this subject for today. I'll probably investigate on this Raul first." Before he could even protest, the hitman shoved clothes towards his face. "Better change into those. You don't want to walk home in your boxers, right? I'll meet you at the gate."

He mumbled as he headed towards the men's room to put on the clothes. When hewas done, he met the hitman at the university gates and they both headed home. He was about to begin his protest when a group of men appeared from the alleys and blocked their path. It was Alonzo along with his track team. He knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. "Alonzo, if this is about Clara, forget it. I'm not interested in her and besides I won't be here tomorrow."

The jock looked annoyed at him. "You think this is still about her? No." He shook his head without breaking his glare from the two. "You ruin me and my reputation. It's time for payback. Unfortunately, that scholar brat won't be here to join the party."

The group began to move forward as Fabio began to step back. "You should be able to handle them right?" He whispered the hitman.

Angelo shrugged his shoulders. "I can't. This is your problem. You should be the one to handle it."

"What?! What happened to the 'I'll protect you so you don't have to worry' speech?"

"If there was a threat from the enemy family, then I'll be putting those matters in my hands. Right now, these are a couple of students that are of your level so you should be able to handle it." The hitman cheerfully answered.

"I might handle one but thirteen of them??? What if I die?" Fabio whispered annoyingly.

"Then you're not fit to be a boss."

Fabio sighed. It was useless debating against the hitman. He had no other choice but to face them and give it a shot. Running away would be pointless since he is up against a gang of runners unless the hitman would shoot him with the dying will bullet. He was starting to take deep breaths. He could feel a cold sweat on the side of his face. Right now he was trapped.

"AH!!!"

The gang turned behind them when they heard the shout. It was was one of them. He was bloodied and beaten on the ground. Behind them stood a short guy in a large ragged coat and a derby hat.

"Get out of my way, you trash. Those two are my prey."

* * *

phew...that was a pretty long chapter, i starting with the story already introducing new characters. i hope you didn't get confused with the whole Fabio and Flavio thing going on. they're just the same person

anyway...review?


	6. Session 6

**disclaimer:** i do not own KHR or even vongola's past. if amano released any info about vongola settimo, that is canon.

i don't know if anyone noticed but i changed the rating of this story became T. my guess pretty much as the story progresses it will get closer to a rating of M due to violence and it's genre from humor to crime. ahahaha

as i said. i'll update this chapter...so here it is

* * *

**Session 6**

"Get out of my way, you trash. Those two are my prey."

Fabio's shoulders slumped and his jaw dropped. One man was already down. Unfortunately it was replaced by another, possibly more brutal than the previous one. When he was about to turn towards the hitman who was supposed to be standing behind him, only to find that the only ally he had disappeared. "That bastard! He ran away!" He yelled. He didn't mind if all eyes were fixed at him. He was pissed. The hitman was nothing but talk.

"I'm still here, stupid!"

He turned towards where the hitman's voice came from. He was surprised to find the other boy standing casually at the balcony of a near-by house. "How the--- wait...WHO THE HELL DID YOU CALL STUPID???" He pointed an accusing finger towards the hitman.

"Well, you called me a bastard. That means I have every right to insult you back." Angelo cheerfully replied as he rested his arms on the metal railing of the balcony.

His eye twitched. He could also feel a vein popping out on his forehead. He couldn't help but glare at the cheerful hitman. He wasn't sure what kind of sadistic thought was running through the other's head this time. One thing for sure, the other was doing a great job making his life a living hell. On a side note, he still kept wondering how the hitman managed to reach the balcony in a matter of seconds.

"I don't know what's going on but..." Alonzo pointed towards him. "...I have some business with that guy."

Fabio just shook his head. "No really. We can just cancel that and have it on another day."

"SHUT UP!!!" Alonzo commanded. Fabio just gulped nervously.

"I don't care." The small guy replied in a very horse voice. He adjusted his hat to make sure that his eyes would remain hidden. "I'm after Fabio and his friend."

Fabio was caught by surprised again. Another person was able to recognise him. But what bothered him was the fact that he has no idea who this guy was at all.

The jocked just grinned. "Too bad, kid. That's not Fabio. That's his cousin."

"But I'm guessing that other guy is Fabio's friend, Angelo. Am I correct?" The guy asked.

"Yup. That's right." Angelo said as he grinned at the mysterious person.

The smaller guy pulled a pair of thick leather gloves from his pocket. "I think that fine with me. You're the one I truly needed. I'll get my revenge."

Angelo raised his eyebrows. "Revenge? What did I do?" He asked, giving an innocent look.

The guy gave a final tug on his gloves. "Do you remember what you did last week?"

The hitman took a moment to think. He looked upwards while lightly scratching his cheek. "Well, all I recall was school and training. It must have been the training."

"Wrong." The guy gritted his teeth. "You must have hit your head somewhere. Let me just help you recall it." With that, he immediately ran towards the hitman. He leaped towards a nearby mailbox then stepped on one of the mob's head. He was able to reach the edge of the balcony and climbed up, facing the hitman.

Fabio tried to recall what happened last week. He knew the it was something that aggravated the guy and it also has to do with him. All he could remember was hitman's frightening training.

Angelo grinned. "I have to say, you have a couple of pretty moves there."

"Unfortunately for you, you'll be the receiving end of these moves." The guy made a left jab then a right straight.

The hitman was able to dodge the punched by swinging his head sideways. "Woah! Those fists are strong." He looked amused. He immediately jumped to avoid the low kick. It hit a pot instead, which smashed into several pieces. His feet landed on the railing. He squatted to remain balanced. "You don't expect me to just stand, do you?"

The guy furiously threw a backhand punch while the hitman let himself fall off the balcony to avoid the blow. Angelo then jumped over the house's gate as his opponent followed him. He the climbed at another house, this time he stayed on top of the roof.

"STOP AVOIDING ME YOU COWARD!!!" The guy roared.

Fabio suddenly recalled. He just met the hitman last week. "Angelo beaten up my--- I mean, Fabio's bullies." He thought out loud.

Everyone turned their head at him. "I'm glad someone recalled." The smaller guy sarcastically said.

The hitman clapped his hands together. "Now I remember." Fabio glared at him. "Those guys are preety weak. No wonder you're their leader."

The nerd's jaw dropped. He looked towards the hitman completely dumbfounded.

The small guy's lips contorted into a frown. "Are you trying to implying something?" He venomously replied.

"No. I'm saying that you've got a few good moves there." The hitman calmly answered.

"You're saying I'm not good enough to face you since my subordinates are pathetic?"

Angelo shook his head. "Nonono. You've got it all wrong." He paused and looked blankly, thinking about something. "Well, I have admit that your subordinates are truly pathetic."

Fabio hung his head. In fact, he wanted to bash his head at the closest wall he could reach. The hitman was driving him nuts. His situation was turning for the worst because of the hitman's so-called 'friendly dialouge'.

The ragged guy was furious. He sharply took a breath and then pointed a fingger towards the hitman. "Why don't you just come down here and I'll rip you into shreds." He threatened.

The hitman looked down towards the guy challenging him. His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes squinted, his nose crunched and his lips pressed for a moment before he slightly shook his head. "I can't"

"WHAT???"

"You're giving me a serious threat." Angelo reasoned.

The ragged guy smirked. "You're scared now?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Actually. Yes, I'm quite scared." The hitman nodded. "Because every time I am threatened, I tend to overdo things. And with such skill as you have, I'm inviting you to the family."

Fabio's head snapped back. He was now glaring daggers at the other boy but he was completely ignored. He kept glancing at the other jocks to see if they already had an idea at the situation. Fortunately, he doesn't see any sign of it. Either he would be glad at their stupidity or would clap on their tough guy act. He preferred the the prior one.

Angelo continued, not noticing his student giving him a signal to stop. "And really, I don't want to break such a promising person."

"Heh! You won't be able to."

"I want some assurances." The hitman rested his right knee against the roof's tile with one of his arms resting on the other knee.

"For what?" The challenger asked.

"For you to prove that you can survive against me." The hitman confidently answered.

"Oh, I can assure you that." The guy replied too with confidence rivaling with the hitman's.

Angelo pointed at the nerd. "That is my student. You have to go through him to get to me."

The guy smirked. "No problem." He turned towards the nerd while cracking his knuckles

Fabio turned pale. "W-w-wait!!!"

"Hey!" Alonzo immediately got in between them. "I have business with this guy. You better scram."

"I don't care." The ragged guy spat back.

While the two kept arguing, Fabio turned at the hitman for help only to find the other also concentrated at him. He noticed the other's hand was holding onto something under the coat.

The hitman noticed him and slightly pulled his hand for Fabio to see the hammer of his revolver.

Fabio knew what was coming next. The other intend to shoot him with the dying will bullet, which he understood he need badly in his current situation, but could not pull the gun because of the spectators. He guessed that like the 10-year bazooka, this dying will bullet was some sort of top secret weapon. "THE POLICE!!!" He shouted as he pointed at the opposite end of the street.

Everyone turned towards the empty street. BANG!!! Everyone suddenly snapped their heads towards to other side only to find Flavio on his back, laying motionless. "What just happened?" Alonzo asked in a barely audible voice.

"REEEEBORN!!!" Flavio stood up in a blink of an eye. An angry and determined expression plastered on his face. With the same orange flame burning on his forehead and clothes disregarded except for his boxers.

Alonzo gave a smug look. "I don't what's going on with you but I guess you're ready to fight." He signalled his other men to move forward while other kept glaring at him. This made him uneasy. He raised one of his hands to signal for his men to stop. He returned the same look back at Flavio.

Fabio suddenly dashed away from the scene. "AAARGH!!! RUN AWAY WITH MY DYING WILL!!!"

The hitman almost choked before he laughed. "I didn't expected that." He jumped at the next roof as he followed his student.

The gang was stupefied for a moment before Alonzo was able to absorb the situation. "What are you doing? GO AFTER HIM!" He furiously ordered. His gang followed him.

The smaller guy was the only one left in the street. He was still contemplating on the series of events. "That's the dying will flame. That means they shot the dying will bullet." He ran after the other with a smirk on his face.

-----

A young police officer slightly pushed away from his desk to make room for his limbs to stretch. Hid hand rubbed the back of his neck. It gotten quite stiff after almost an hour having his head bowed at his desk. He had finished a report pertaining to a case that his superior officer just closed. He removed the piece of paper from the typewriter and neatly tuck it in a folder.

An older officer noticed that he was done. "Officer Moretti." The younger one turned towards his direction. "Could you make some coffee?"

Sandro frowned at the older officer. "But Officer Gallo, the coffeemaker is closer to your desk."

"Come on officer, I've got my hands full here."

With that, Moretti sighed before he stood up. This was why he hate being the rookie. He was the one doing all the small work, even making coffee. He could only wish that he could at least be a part of a case and not just typing reports.

Before the young officer left his desk, another one approached him. "Officer Moretti, I think I heard your friend shouting a while ago. He's being chased by gang. I already sent Officer Russo and Officer Costa after him but I still want you to check your friend out."

"Yes sir." Sandro then glanced at Gallo and shrugged his shoulders before he left.

-----

"AAAAAAARGH!!! RUN! RUN! RUN!" Fabio continued to dash as he made a sharp turn to the left. After few more seconds, his speed gradually deceased until the flame on his forehead finally dispersed. He collapsed at the floor because of the exhaustion. He could feel his heart wildly pounding his chest. He gave himself some time to regain his strength. As he was able to return to his normal breathing, he stood up. He noticed that he was in the middle of an intersection of two small streets. Fortunately, there were no people around. "Look like I lost them." He sighed with relief.

"Not really."

His shoulders tensed at the the voice that came behind him. He slowly turned around only to see that rugged guy from earlier jumped over a gate and stood in front of him.

"You don't worry about the others. I already took care of them." The guy showed his clenched fist at the nerd. "So, shall we start?"

He took a step back, close to a light post. He didn't know what to do. And from the looks of it, the guys was far more dangerous compared to the entire gang. But the hitman was nowhere to be seen.

"But before that, I wanted to confirm something." The ragged guy added. "That gunshot earlier, were you shot by the dying will bullet?"

His eyes widen. He was taken aback by the smaller guy's question. "H-h-how did..." He wasn't able to finish his question.

The guy smirked as he adjusted his hat again to make sure his eyes were still covered. "Well, that's all I needed to know."

He was completely frozen on his spot as he watched the guy charged towards him. He immediately shut his eyes tight. He prepared for the punch, but nothing came. He wondered if the hitman came just like the last time.

He heard a whistle from afar. He wondered if the guy already flee at the sight of the police. He slowly opened his eyes. He waited until his visioned cleared.

"EEEEHH!!!" He stumbled back at the floor when he saw the guy's forearm right in front of him. The fist missed him, instead it was the light post. It was slightly bent. He also noticed that there was a palm that diverted the punch's direction from him. He was surprised to see the owner the the palm. "RAUL!!!"

"Tch! What a nuisance." The ragged guy muttered as he glared at Raul who in return gave a sharp look. He pulled his arm then ran away. Both the nerd and the scholar notice that he was clutching his hand.

Raul straighten himself up and offered his hand at the other lad. "This is the second time already, Flavio."

Fabio took the other's hand and let himself pulled to his feet. "Thanks." He cheerfully said. He glanced at the metal post and saw the heavy dent the ragged guy's s made. "You're pretty strong to be able to deflect that." He remarked.

The sharp look from Raul's eyes disappeared and were replaced by a friendly expression. "Oh that one? It was nothing. I just move it a bit. But I have to say, that was really strong. But something seems off of that guy."

"I know. That strength is monstrous." He just chuckled.

"That was a close call. You better watch your back." Raul warned. "Anyway, I've got to go. See you around." He jogged away.

An officer arrived at the scene and noticed Raul leaving. "HEY!!!" He called out, drawing his gun.

"That's okay." He interrupted the officer.

The officer looked at him. "Fabio? Is that you?" He asked as returned his gun to its holster.

He suddenly turned at the officer who recognised him. It was his friend Ernesto Moretti. He was now in trouble. The guy was his childhood friend, he literally knew everything about him.

"Hey Fabio! You dropped your glasses."

He turned and saw Angelo approaching him. He was able to catch a pair of glasses but was still hesitant to wear it.

"I was also able to bring some clothes for you." The hitman tossed a couple of garments at him.

Ernesto noticed that his friend was only in his boxers. "What happened to you? I heard you were being chased down."

"Yeah. I was. A schoolmate of mine just saved me from one of them." he replied as he slipped in his pants.

The officer gave a skeptical look. "May I ask for his name?"

"Raul. Why?"

"Because we found a couple of guys beaten badly just a few block from here."

He looked at Ernesto. "So you're assuming that he's the one responsible."

"Well, he has a motive to do so." The officer reasoned.

He shook his head. "No. He didn't. It was the other guy who was after me. He even said it himself. He's even responsible for this. " He pointed at the dented light post.

The officer gave him a confused look. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I saw it with my own eyes." Not really, he recalled that he closed his eyes for a brief moment. But he didn't bother to correct himself.

The officer pulled a small notepad and a pen and he began writing. "So, what does this guy look like?"

"I don't know. I wasn't able to see much. He covered his eyes with a derby hat. He was a entire mess. He looks like he was pulled from the trash. But he didn't smell." The two other men looked at him. "What?! I mean you can't miss an odor of trash."

The two just nodded in chorus.

"Anyway, he cover in dust." He paused for a second, thinking as he rubbed his chin. "Now that I think about it. He looks more like he crawled out of a chimney."

The officer nodded. "I see. At least we can narrow our possible suspects to chimney sweepers." He said. But the confused look was still evident across his face. "But why would a chimney sweeper hunt you down?"

He glanced the hitman who was reaching for his revolver under his coat. "I have no idea." He abruptly replied.

"O-kay." The officer turned at Angelo, who immediately removed his hand from his coat. "How about you? Is there anything else you can add to his statement?"

The hitman grinned. "No. Not really."

"Okay. I just have one question. Why did you have to get some clothes for Fabio?"

"I saw him running in his boxers." The hitman simply replied.

"Where did you saw him?" The officer asked.

"It was quite close to the police station, probably a block away."

The officer asked again. "Why didn't you helped him out?"

"I thought you said you just have one question."

"Well, it's just that your answers beg for more questions." The officer rivaled the grin of the hitman's. "Just answer my last question and that will be all for the day."

Angelo shrugged his shoulders. "Because that was the only help I could offer."

The officer was about to say some response but halted and then he chuckled.

Meanwhile, Fabio was tensed at the moment. The two were provoking each other. The last thing wanted to be in was to be caught in the middle of a bloodbath. "So is there anything else, Ernesto?"

"No. You guys are done." The officer answered. "I'll be forwarding this information at the station. But don't expect that much. These type of cases are barely even touched. But I'll try."

Fabio just replied with a nod.

"I have to get going." Ernesto was already walking away when he stopped and turned at the two students. "By the way, why don't you drop by the station sometime, Fabio. The guy really missed you."

The nerd just nodded. "Sure." The officer finally left. He finally sighed with relief. "Thank God."

The hitman laughed. "Haha! He's an interesting guy. He's sharp. He could be an asset to a family."

"Hey! You can't just involve people in the mafia." He protested.

"But he's your friend, right? He could be the perfect right-hand man for you."

"NO!!! He's a police officer, for crying out loud!"

"We could convince him to resign as a officer and join the Vongola." The hitman rubbed his chin. "Maybe I could sneak the book 'The Good Side of Mafia' by Giotto in his stuff. That would most likely give him enlightenment."

He let out a defeated sigh. It was hopeless to argue with the hitman. He began walking his was home when he almost forgot about the glasses. "What are these?"

"Those are just fake eyeglasses. It doesn't have lenses on it so it wouldn't even affect your vision so you don't have to worry about switching Flavio and Fabio."

Fabio just nodded and wore the glasses then went home. He was completely exhausted for the day.

-----

Ernesto just came from the site where the beaten gang was found. They were already rushed at the hospital. It was a good thing that no one was fatally wounded. Now he was heading back at headquarters to start another report regarding today's events. He scratched the back of his head. He now needed to work overtime.

"Name your price."

Ernesto saw three men talking at a small alleyway; One of them in a police uniform. He suddenly took a step back and hid himself at the side of the building. He took a peek. He noticed that one of the three was their look out. It just so happens that he was looking at the other side. He hid himself again as the look-out towards his direction. He didn't want to gamble and peek again so decided to listen to the conversation.

"500 lira." He couldn't pinpoint where he heard that voice.

"500 lira for two pound? You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm already giving you a one-time offer. You think it's easy to pull it out of the station. Unless you want to wait for the next shipment from South America coming after the next four months. That doesn't include the inspection of the Carabinieri*."

"Fine. As long as you bring it to me next week."

He then heard footsteps coming his way. He looked at the establishment and it was an apartment. He noticed that the window closest to him was open. He climbed up as swiftly and as silently as possible. He entered a dark messy apartment unit. He managed to pull his foot behind the curtain before the look-out stepped out of the alley.

He heard someone gasp. It was a middle-aged woman. He slowly stood up. He he placed his index finger on his lips, signalling her to stay quiet. He also showed he his badge and gestured assurance to her that he would not harm her and that he could be trusted. The woman nodded at him as a reply.

He moved towards the side of the window and carefully peeked outside. He saw the look-out approached the window. He moved back. He pulled his gun and waited. The man was standing dangerously at the window. He could now see the look-out's silhouette against the window's white curtain.

He was nervous. It was his first time in this type of situation outside the academy. If he made one wrong move, he would be dead for sure. He took a deep breath as he carefully pulled the hammer of his gun. His thumb pressing against the cold metal piece pulling it back slowly. He was figuring out how he could lock the hammer in place without making any sound. He hated how much the entire place was dead silent.

"What's wrong mommy?" A kid in his pajamas came into the room dragging his blanket with him. He stopped pulling the hammer. The mother carried her child into her arms and gently covered the boy's mouth before he could say anything about the officer inside their apartment.

He kept glancing between the the woman and the man outside who seems to be listening.

The woman seemed to understand his distress and began talking to her son. "You scared me Leo. Don't do that again. Now, let's get you back to bed." She tried to sound as natural as possible.

He noticed that the silhouette disappeared. He took a small peek and saw all three men riding in a steam car and drove away.

He finally breathe again. He sat on the floor with his back against the wall. "Thank you." He smiled at the woman who also smiled in return. He loosened his grip at his gun and stared at the room's ceiling for a while.

He couldn't believe that Officer Gallo was one of those men.

* * *

* Carabinieri - it's some sort of military police in italy, just check it out in wikipedia

this chapter's ending was quite intense...for me. i'll probably blame that for my prison break marathon last christmas vacation. this is probably my longest chapter of this story. if this continues on, i'll probably have a lot of trouble in the future. hope you enjoy this chap

review?


End file.
